


Everything Has Changed

by orphan_account



Series: The Bean Collection [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Hero's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Everything Has Changed

The flourescent lighting in the waiting room gave Bea a headache. That and the fact that she had been crying just a half hour earlier.

The elevator to the right opened up, and Ben walked out holding two hot teas. He sat down next to Beatrice.

"Hey."

"Hey." Her voice shook slightly.

"I got us some tea." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

She grabbed it with both hands, "Thanks." The liquid rolled down her tongue to her hoarse throat and warmed her up. She had been freezing, even in the heated building. With all the chaos of calling 111 and getting Hero to the hospital she hadn't had time to grab a coat, and to no one's surprise the dress she was wearing didn't really warm her at all.

"Where's Leo?" Ben wondered, looking around at the empty chairs.

"He's in the room with Hero. I think they're talking, just kind of having a heart-to-heart I guess. I think they need it." She looked down at her cup.

Just then Leo walked out of the room. "Speak of the devil," Ben joked. Him and Bea stood up, waiting to hear more news about Hero.

Leo looked confused, then forgot about it, not really caring to ask. "Hero's asleep, they want to keep her for another day at least." He paused, thinking about the talk he had had with Hero. "I'm...I'm gonna stay here tonight."

A small smile spread on Bea's lips. It was a smile of relief, like a weight was taken off of her shoulders. "I'll stay too then." She assumed that obviously if Leo were staying she should too.

Leo shook his head, "No. _You_ need to go home, both of you. I can handle it here." He spoke to Bea now with concern, it was less patronizing. "Plus you guys really look like you need some sleep." He wasn't wrong, both of their clothes were wrinkled from sitting in those chairs, they're eyes were bloodshot, and Ben's hair was a wreck from him running his fingers through it over-and-over.

Bea rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I **will** be back in the morning."

"I'd be shocked if you weren't."

She let out a small, airy, laugh and lightly punched him the shoulder.

"Bye, Leo." Bea hugged him, smiling at him in reassurance. It was gonna be okay.

...

Ben and Bea walked out to his car in silence. Bea rubbed her upper arms, trying to warm her blood.

"Here. Take this." Ben insisted, taking off his dress-coat and sitting it on Bea's shoulders.

"Thanks."

They walked through the parking garage in silence.

"Ben what are you doing?"

He looked confused, "Walking to my car?"

"No," she started, "I mean what are you doing here, with me. Shouldn't you have stormed off with Claudio?" She couldn't even say his name without wanting to punch him in the throat.

He winced, "Honestly?" She nodded, "I don't think Claudio's right. I may not know Hero that well, but I can't see her cheating on anyone, ever. Especially with Robbie."

She let out the breath she was holding.

...

On the way home, Bea had started to doze off. When Ben pulled up to her house, he turned off the car and tried to wake her.

"Bea?" He tapped her shoulder, "Bea, wake up, we're here."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she let out a sigh. She opened up the door, and stepped out into the night air. She stretched, and heard the car door across from her close.

They walked across the grass to her front porch in silence, they were both exhausted.

Reaching the door, they stopped. She slid his coat off her shoulders, handing it back to him.

"Thank you Ben." She said, voice just above a whisper.

"It was nothing."

"No, Ben. It's everything."

He looked down at his shoes, now smiling.

She slipped her hand into his, and looked up at him. _This hand-holding thing isn't as terrible as I thought it would be._

His eyes met hers, and it was like they were looking at each other for the first time. They slowly moved closer and closer, eyes fluttering closed. Bea tilted her head up, and their lips met.

His hands slipped down to her waste, and hers went around his neck. It was slow, but it held so much. It was like everything they needed to say these past couple weeks was out, and they were completely on the same page.

They pulled apart, and Bea slipped back down onto her chucks. She opened her eyes, and they both had grins on their face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ben." She said, playfully.

She pulled away from him, and opened the front door, slipping in, and leaving him on the front porch to register everything that just happened.

They simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, on opposite sides of her front door.


End file.
